SOE All Access
---- SOE All Access (formerly known as Station Access) is a premium subscription level that gives unlimited access to many of Sony Online Entertainment's titles (excludes PS3 versions). The information below is also available at SOE's All Access web site. Pricing Comparisons Standard game pass prices apply to most SOE premium MMO games. For details and pricing on specific game passes, visit www.soe.com/gamepass. Pricing from SOE All Access site What is SOE All Access (formerly known as Station Access)? SOE All Access is an all-in-one recurring game pass (subscription) that grants you game time for all of the below SOE games for one recurring fee. You can still elect to purchase game passes to individual games. The SOE All Access game pass grants game time for all of the following games: * DC Universe™ Online (PC version) * EverQuest® (PC and Mac versions) * EverQuest II * EverQuest II Extended - Gold Membership Included! * EverQuest Online Adventures™ (PlayStation® 2) * Pirates of the Burning Sea® - Captain's Club Membership Included! * PlanetSide® * Vanguard: Saga of Heroes® * Free Realms® (PC and Mac versions) Membership Included! * Star Wars®: Clone Wars Adventures™ (PC and Mac versions) Jedi™ Membership Included! Does the SOE All Access game pass include the games themselves? SOE All Access is an all-in-one recurring game pass (subscription) that grants you game time for certain SOE games for one recurring fee. If a trial version or free version of a particular game is not available, or if you would like to access the full benefits of a game that may not be offered through a trial version, you must purchase the game software that you wish to play. See individual game for details. For information on how to purchase SOE games software, visit www.soe.com/getthegame. How much does SOE All Access Cost? The recurring fee for SOE All Access varies depending upon which game pass option you choose: 1 month recurring, 3 month recurring, 6 month recurring or 12 month recurring. Residents of VAT-applicable countries or territories will also be charged a VAT at the local prevailing rate. For all SOE All Access game pass options and prices, visit www.soe.com/allaccess. The SOE All Access game pass fees recur, which means that SOE will charge your credit card (or affect a bank transfer or direct debit if you have chosen such payment option from certain countries or territories) each period – 1, 3, 6, or 12 months – as applicable, unless and until you cancel. SOE may change the SOE All Access game fees at any time at its sole discretion. How can I pay for SOE All Access? In the US, you can pay with a valid credit card only. In certain other territories and countries, you can pay with a valid credit card, bank transfer, or direct debit. When you purchase an SOE All Access game pass, you will see payment options that are available to you. What if I want to cancel SOE All Access? You can cancel your SOE All Access game pass at any time, no questions asked. It is important to us that you are very happy with your SOE experience and we hope you will come back, but should you need to cancel your game pass, you can always go to visit www.soe.com, login to your Account, select 'Game Pass Info' and click 'Cancel'. If you do this, your SOE All Access Game Pass will be cancelled at the end of the period in which you cancel, but no money will be refunded to you. How do I upgrade my current account to SOE All Access? If you already have a Station Account and have purchased a game pass for a single game and you now want to convert to SOE All Access, visit www.soe.com/allaccess and click 'Get Your Pass'. Follow the process for selecting the SOE All Access game pass that you want and we will take care of the rest! What is NOT included in SOE All Access? SOE All Access does not include certain services for which SOE may from time-to-time charge, such as a character name change or server transfer. Certain game software must also be purchased separately – for details visit www.soe.com/allaccess. Additionally, you must provide and pay for your own Internet access and all required hardware. Can I use an SOE Game Card to pay for an SOE All Access game pass? You must set up a recurring payment method in order to initially purchase an SOE All Access game pass. However, once you have purchased an SOE All Access game pass, you can purchase an SOE Game Card, redeem its code to your Station Account, and choose to apply the funds to game time or Station Cash. If applied to an active SOE All Access account and game time is selected, 30 days will be prorated accordingly. For more details on the SOE Game Card, click here. Does an SOE All Access game pass cover multiple Station Access accounts? No. Each SOE All Access game pass may only apply to a single Station Access account and you must sign up for an SOE All Access game pass for each Station Account separately. What happens to my existing game time if I convert to SOE All Access? If you are in a subscription period, whether you have paid for your subscription or if you are within any 30 day period included with a software purchase, no prepaid and unused game time will be refunded to you, and will instead be immediately converted to the appropriate number of days at the SOE All Access rate and your first billed SOE All Access game period will be extended by the applicable number of days. If you are in a trial period, activating an SOE All Access game pass will end the trial period, and you will lose the balance of any unused trial period game time. If any future SOE games are added to SOE All Access, any 30 day period included with a software purchase will be converted to the appropriate number of days at the SOE All Access rate and your then-current SOE All Access game period will be extended by the applicable number of days. What will happen to my character slots? If, on the date of the launch of SOE All Access, you have an active Station Access account (or have cancelled it but have time left on it before it expires), you will be entitled to the free character slots that were included with Station Access: EverQuest – 2 character slots, EverQuest II – 5 character slots, and Vanguard: Saga of Heroes – 4 character slots. If, on the date of the launch of SOE All Access, you do not have an active Station Access account, you will not be entitled to any free character slots. Can I transfer my SOE All Access game pass? No. SOE All Access accounts are non-transferable. Information from SOE All Access FAQ -- ---- Category:Sony Online EntertainmentCategory:DC Universe Online